Phase Commander
Armacham Phase Commanders are enemies in F.E.A.R. 3 that lead and summon Armacham Technology Corporation's soldiers/mercenaries to fight against the Point Man and Paxton Fettel. They are always protected by thick armor and advanced shield technology. __TOC__ Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 3'' While Phase Commanders usually choose to guide their forces through radios, they will take on the Point Man and Paxton Fettel should situation demand it. A total of 7 Commanders are fought in the campaign, with 2 in Interval 05 and 5 in Interval 07. They act like "bosses" and are very difficult to kill. These Commanders are equipped with phasing devices similar to that of Phase Casters, but they employ them to strategically approach their enemies. They can possibly summon ATC troops due to their phasing device (but are never seen doing so). They carry S-HV Penetrators and Flashbang Grenades, which they use whenever retreating. Their shields must be heavily shot if one ever hopes to defeat them. Once defeated, the commanders will die in an explosion of electricity. Phase Commanders are known to be brutal in their methods. Many of them do not allow their lesser troops to abandon their posts even when the situation is dire. Oftentimes, grunts will be threatened with dismemberment, presumably by phasing devices, should they try to evacuate. The Commanders seem to enjoy taunting their enemies, especially the Point Man who they chase without stop, deeming him a "biological failure". Interestingly, the Commanders themselves seem to be augmented biologically to a certain extent, as evidenced by their towering heights and sizes. As evidenced through possession, if one is using the pistol, it appears by looking at their hands as if they have a difficult time holding the gun, seeing as their hands are very large compared to the gun. They try to hold it in a normal manner, but it seems somewhat awkward, as they are large brutes that should be handling equipment and weapons fit for their size. Phase Commanders, like Casters, can be possessed by Fettel, but only after their shield is down. A fail safe will trigger, preventing Fettel from using their phasing abilities. The HUD will read "Foreign Body Detected. Phasing Offline.". However, their phasing abilities are still available through possession as a Specter in the multiplayer game Soul King. They also have a targeting system similar to that of the Enhanced Power Armor, highlighting enemies with either a yellow or red box, depending on threat level. They are prime candidates for possession with their high powered weapons, target assist and high defense. Also, similar to suicide cultists, the player has the option of using the Phaser's deadly self-destruct attack as a last resort. This is useful if Fettel is surrounded by enemies and the body is almost out of health/possession time. They cannot fit through most doors when possessed. Defeating Phase Commanders Phase Commanders take a long time to defeat due to their high-powered shields. A very effective way of defeating Phase Commanders is to grab a riot shield and nuke the commander with the gun accompanying the shield. Even when out of bullets, the player can still use the shield and bash the Commander to death. It takes longer but it works wonders without taking damage, especially on the higher difficulty levels. An Arc Beam also is a prime weapon to utilize, as it locks the Commander in place. As Fettel, the player can repeatedly levitate and melee the Commander, which will leave him almost defenseless. Quotes Trivia * It is possible that Phase Commanders replace the role of the Heavy Armors seen in previous installments. * The Commander fires the Penetrator one-handed, however, if the player possesses him, the Commander will fire it two-handed. es:Comandante Fásico Category:Enemies Category:ATC Forces Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Enemies